2028 Atlantic Hurricane Season
The 2028 Atlantic Hurricane Season was a hyperactive season due to the La Nina. The season featured 24 Depressions, 23 Named Storms, 18 Hurricanes and 8 Majors. The strongest storm was Fiona, featuring very strong winds. The season tied 2005 for most Category 5 storms(3), broke the record for most majors(8) and hurricanes(18). Storms Hurricane Alex Alex was a strong hurricane that did not impact land. Hurricane Bonnie Bonnie was a very intense hurricane that devastated Northern South America. Bonnie was the first July Category 5 Hurricane in several decades. Bonnie also became the most power July system on record. Bonnie was retired and replaced with Breanna for the 2034 season. Subtropical Storm Colin Colin was a minimal storm that brought minimal rainfall to New England. Tropical Storm Danielle Danielle was a moderate system that did not affect land. Hurricane Earl Earl was the 4th hurricane of the season. It produced moderate amounts of rainfall to Mexico. Hurricane Fiona Fiona was an extremely powerful storm that brought major damage to the Caribbean and Newfoundland. Hurricane Garman Garman was a strong system that did not impact land. Tropical Storm Harris Harris was a high end storm that impacted Florida. Harris also spawned off the coast of Bermuda. Hurricane Ilius Ilius was a strong hurricane that brought minor damages to the Yucatan. Ilius was later recognized to cross basins later that week, regenerating slightly into a Tropical Depression. Hurricane Julia Julia was a minimal hurricane that did not make landfall. Hurricane Kareem Kareem was a strong hurricane that made 5 landfalls in Puerto Rico, Cuba, Florida, Louisiana and Texas. Kareem despite it's weak strength was retired and renamed Kurt for the 2034 season. Hurricane Lisa Lisa was a weak hurricane that made landfall in North Carolina. Hurricane Martin Martin was the 13th Named Storm and 10th Hurricane of the season. Martin made landfalls in Puerto Rico and Maryland. Hurricane Nicole Nicole was the 14th Named Storm, 11th Hurricane and 5th Major of the season. Nicole made a landfall in Mexico as a weak Depression but effects were minimal. Hurricane Owen Owen was the season's 15th Named Storm, 12th Hurricane, 6th Major and 3rd Category 5 system of the season. Owen made catastrophic landfalls in Puerto Rico and Mexico. Owen was retired and replaced by Oliver for 2034. Tropical Storm Paula Paula was a weak storm that made 3 landfalls in Puerto Rico, North Carolina and Maryland. Hurricane Richard Richard was the 17th Named Storm, 13th Hurricane and 7th Major of the season. Richard made a landfall in Georgia as a weak Category 1. Hurricane Shary Shary was the 18th Named Storm and 14th Hurricane of the season. Shary did not make landfall. Hurricane Tobias Tobias was the 19th Named Storm, 15th Hurricane and 8th Major of the season. Tobias was the hurricane that gave 2028 the record for most majors in a season(previously 7 - 2005). Tobias struck Maine as an Extratropical Storm. Hurricane Virgine Virgine was the 20th Named Storm and 16th Hurricane of the season. Virgine did not make landfall. Tropical Storm Walter Walter was a weak system that did not affect land. Hurricane Alpha Alpha was the first storm from the Greek Alphabet to be named since 2005. Alpha did not affect land. Tropical Depression Twenty-Three 23 was a weak depression that brought minimal rainfall to South Florida and Cuba. Hurricane Beta Beta was the 22nd Named Storm and 18th Hurricane of the season. Beta is only the 2nd Greek named storm to make a direct landfall. Beta dealt minor damage to the Caribbean. Lucarius Cyclone Energy(LCE) Category:Lucarius Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons